Snellie and Gary! Transcript
(The episode begins where Gary is watching T.V. but this time he is watching cartoons) Gary: (sighs) It's no fun being all by myself. But SpongeBob attends to let me stay at his house while he's at work. But still I love to spend the day by myself without SpongeBob. (Doorbell rings) I'll get it! (Slithers to the door and opens it and there was his best friend Snellie) Snellie: Hi Gary! It's been a long time! Gary: Oh hi Snellie. So we meet again hun? Snellie: May I come in? Gary: Sure be my guess. (Snellie slithers inside SpongeBob's house) So what brings you here anyway? And where's your owner Squidward Tentacles? Snellie: Oh Squidward Tentacles is at work with SpongeBob so now will have a date together just you and me and our snailkids from the clubhouse. Gary: Wow a date. That's great Snellie, this time I wanted to understand true love with you. Snellie: Well Gary we better hurry to the Snail-Clubhouse if we want to have the date. Gary: Let's go! (Snellie and Gary went out of SpongeBob's house on the road and go to Snail-Park that's where the Snail-Clubhouse is) Here we are at Snail-Park! Snellie: Let's go inside! Everybody's waiting for us! (She and Gary went inside The Snail-Clubhouse where all the snails are sitting around the table) Gary: Hi everyone! Snellie: Sorry we're late! Daniel: Hey Gary and Snellie! So what are you up to? Gary: We're about to go on a date together just me and Snellie. Snellie: And our snailkids. Lary: What? Mosteeze: Really a date just you and Gary? Foofie: You gotta be kidding me. You mean that Gary is your boyfriend madam? Snellie: That's right. We were perfectly married. Mary: Oui, that means you two can go on a date alone. Micheal: Mary's right, ever since we were little were inside Snellie's body. Victoria: That means we can go on a special resturant. Eugene: I like Romantic Dates. Penney: Yeah y'all be waiting once we go to The Krusty Krab on Gary and Snellie's date. Sweet Sue: Just to be sure that Gary is in love. Edward: Yes indeed. I recall upon this date tonight at 8:00pm. Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow! Boss: Hold on there! What do you runts mean Snellie and Gary go on this date? Spike: Yeah. What if we all come with you? Dan: It's not like you can see all the fishes around when they hear you talking. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Lary: You didn't tell me Snellie is your girlfriend, Gary! Gary: That's why I'm taking her and the snailkids on a romantic date to The Krusty Krab. Mary: Sounds exciting! Foofie: I know but it was just a date and all. Mosteeze: Like can we come with you, Snellie and the snailkids on this date? I mean we won't disturb you. Gary: Sure! Rocky: (Snoring) I love romantic date just Gary and Snellie in The Krusty Krab. (Snoring) Boss: Then it's settled. Come on fellas, Let's follow Gary and Snellie on a romantic date until we can be the waitiers in The Krusty Krab. Victoria: All right. Let's go! Penney: The date is on! Edward: Let's get it on! Pat: Meow! Meow! Petey: Now that's the one we like to hear! (All the snails went out of the clubhouse and goes outside Snail-Park while the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is filpping the Krabby Patties near the grill with his spatula and Squidward was standing behind the register) SpongeBob: Gee I'd hope Gary is having a lot of fun of staying in here inside the pineapple. Frank: Uh... Can I have one Krabby Patty please? Squidward: SpongeBob I need one Krabby Patty. SpongeBob: Oh right. One Krabby Patty coming up licktly spilt! (He filps the Krabby Patty on a bun and puts it on the plate and hands it to Squidward) Order up!! Squidward: It's about time. Here's your order, Frank. Frank: Gee thanks a lot. (Walks away with the Krabby Patty) Squidward: No one has ever come here for a dollar. (Just then, Gary and Snellie and all the other snails came inside The Krusty Krab) Gary: Here we are on this romantic date. Snellie: The Krusty Krab is looking very romantic. Lary: Yeah. I'll let you two be alone until it's night time. Mary: But Lary, Boss said we should be the waitiers inside the resturant. Lary: Oh right. Daniel: Let's just get in there and have a good time on Gary and Snellie's date. Boss: Daniel's right. Follow me fellas. (All the snails followed Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss to the cash register) Squidward: (Sees the snails) Hun? Uh SpongeBob there's some snails here to see you. SpongeBob: (Walks outside the kitchen) Welcome to The Krusty Kra... Gary! Snellie! Lary! What are you doing here? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Did you say romantic date? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Mary: Meow. Daniel: Meow. Mosteeze: Meow. Petey: Meow. Foofie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Boss: Meow reow reow meow? SpongeBob: Why sure I'd love to be your waitier and I can get the table set ready before you know it. Gary: (To the other snails) Did you hear that you guys? We get to be in here for tonight and SpongeBob can be our waitier! All Snails: Meooooooooow!! Meow!! Meooooooow!! Meooooooooow!! Squidward: Nice. Real nice!! Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) What are those filltly snails doing at me resturant!!? SpongeBob: The snails are here for a romantic date here at The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Did you say romantic date? (Gets two dollar signs in his eyes) Well get all the snails ready for a date tonight at 8pm SpongeBob. But first you have to wait for them outside. SpongeBob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs! French Narrator: (Reading time card) 8:01 P.M. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails are waiting outside at night time soon SpongeBob came out of the resturant) SpongeBob: Oh snails! You're romantic date of fancy tables are ready for you! Micheal: All right! Victoria: Now Gary and Snellie can go on a date. Eugene: Let's go inside. Penney: I want to help SpongeBob. Sweet Sue: Me too! Edward: I can help too! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Petey: Finally. Shall we go in? (All the snails went inside The Krusty Krab where they see that the resturant is all fancy for Gary and Snellie) Mary: Look at the resturant. Boss: What did that yellow square guy done? Spike: He must have changed the whole resturant to the complete fancy date. Dan: Yeah. Gary and Snellie's date must be successed. Daniel: It must be the fountain that did all this fancy work. Foofie: Although I kinda like fancy flowers on each tables. Pat: Meow! Meow! SpongeBob: That's right! And Gary and Snellie can sit near the table alone while you snails help me of becoming a waitier and I'd asked Patrick to watch the movie which cost a lot of money. (We cut to Patrick who is watching T.V. and a movie while sitting there doing nothing then we cut back to SpongeBob and all the snails) Boss: All right little yellow guy. We can help you as little waitiers. Mosteeze: I just knew we can do it all together! SpongeBob: That's the sprint snails! (Gary and Snellie slithered to the fancy table and SpongeBob leads all the other snails to the kitchen that's where the grill is) Mr. Krabs: Here's the fancy table just for you bottom feeders. Gary: Thank you, Mr. Krabs! Snellie: Yes. Thank you very much. Mr. Krabs: You are so welcome. (Walks away) SpongeBob: So while Gary and Snellie are alone for a romantic date I want you Lary to be my rightful waitied sidekick. Lary: Yeah OK. I like it so far. Victoria: Pat, Sweet Sue and I will hand out the cups. Pat: Meow. Penney: And I can sweep the whole floor with Edward on my side. Edward: Sweeping is our speciatly. Micheal: And Eugene and I will make the Krabby Patties for Gary and Snellie to eat. Eugene: Krabby Patties are delicouls. Sweet Sue: All right I love this plan. Let's get to work! All Snails: Yeah!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs is counting his money in his office) Mr. Krabs: 9,933! 9,934! 9,935! Squidward: (Comes in his office) Mr. Krabs! Sorry to interrupt you but we got ourselves some snails here to help SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs: Oh really? Well, them bottom feeders have come to the right place. Come Mr. Squidward let me show you around the fancy resturant SpongeBob did. (He leads Squidward to Gary and Snellie at the fancy table) Look at the two lovers! Aren't they having a date? Squidward: Mr. Krabs! Gary is a mutt. Why won't Snellie stay away from him in the first place? Mr. Krabs: That's becuse Mr. Squidward, they're friends who'd try to get a long just like SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward: But that's impossible! I mean sure they'll having a date and all but there's no way they have children there to help. Mr. Krabs: Look again, Squidward! (He and Squidward sees Penney and Edward sweeping the floors with a broom and Micheal and Eugene hands out the Krabby Patties for Gary and Snellie to eat) Squidward: Oh you're right, Mr. Krabs. They do help a lot. Well sort of. (Meanwhile, SpongeBob showed Boss, Dan and Spike how to mop the floors) SpongeBob: Well done moping the floors in the kitchen boys. Boss: (Sighs) This is redicoulis! Spike: How come we always get to mop the floor? SpongeBob: 'Cause Mr. Krabs told me a good employee always mops the floor while it's dry when you get it clean. Spike: Well I think that word your looking for is redicoulis! Dan: Yeah what's becoming of Gary and Snellie anyway? Boss: Never mind that. Just keep mopping! (Then Mary, Victoria, Sweet Sue, Pat, Petey, Mosteeze and Foofie hand out the cups for Gary and Snellie to drink water with) Mary: Here are your drinks you've order a glass full of water. Gary: Thanks you guys! Snellie: You know this reminds me of the time Squidward adopted me as a pet since the first time we met. Right Gary? Gary: Uh hen hen hen yeah uh Snellie you're right. We did first met didn't we? Snellie: Don't you remember back in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race? (Gary thinks as the scene flashes back to the episode "The Great Snail Race" where Snellie rushes back to help Gary. In the flashback episode) Meow. turns around and heads straight to Gary to help him Squidward: What!!? notices Snellie racing towards him and he is back to normal now SpongeBob: Gary? and Snellie start purring at each other Ohhh! Crowd: Awww. (Then the scene flashes back to The Krusty Krab resturant where Gary's still thinking. Then he remembered) Gary: Uh Yes Snellie I did remember back in the snail race. Snellie: Ha ha. So far so good. Gary: You said it, Snellie. SpongeBob: (Came by) How's everything coming along with a date? Snellie: It's great SpongeBob! Lary: (Slithers by) Hate to interrupt the romantic date but Boss, Dan and Spike are done mopping the floors. SpongeBob: That's great, Lary! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss, Dan the orange Snail with a red cap on and Spike with dangerous pointy metal spikes on top of his black shell slithered by panting from all that mopping) Boss: We can't take this mopping stuff anymore. Spike: Yeah. All that work is made us all tired. Dan: Just let us know when all of us snails are done. (Then Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Daniel, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary slithered by) Daniel: We're tired for all that working. Penney: I sweep the floor too long. Edward: Could we go back to the clubhouse now? Sweet Sue: Yeah. The Krusty Krab needs SpongeBob for the job. Gary: Wait for the check that Snellie and I get you guys. Mr. Krabs: (Came by) I think you two bottom feeder lovers owe me $2.00 for all this. Gary: OK $2.00 it is. (Gets his two dollars out of his shell and hands it to Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: Now that's what I call a price! Snellie: Thanks for a romantic date. We snails better get back to our clubhouse! Lary: Yeah. Thanks for everything. (All snails slithered out of The Krusty Krab and went back to the clubhouse) SpongeBob: (Sighs) You can never had too many snails in Bikini Bottom. (Laughs. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse. All the snails are back inside the clubhouse. They are sitting around the table thinking of what Gary and Snellie did over their date) Boss: So what did you two light wits do over on your date? Spike: Yeah we want to know about that yellow guy. Dan: He made us did all of that mopping for nothing. Gary: Now hold on boys, SpongeBob is only trying to teach you how to mop. Snellie: He's good at being an employee. Lary: Yeah. Besides I have even wash the dishes for all this. Daniel: I say this romantic date is way fancy! Mary: And we even saw that squid on the register. Foofie: And a krab who was cheap about money. Petey: Tell you what. If we ever had a cheapskate snail that likes money like Mr. Krabs then I'm sure it'll join our clubhouse. Mosteeze: But like can that be true of having a cheapskate snail in our clubhouse? Eugene: Oh yes I am sure that we can have it here in our clubhouse, Mosteeze. Micheal: Don't worry though. We'll find a cheapskate snail that can join our clubhouse. Sweet Sue: But first that krab needs to get it so that he can train it for the pet games. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Dan: Maybe they're right. And I'm sure we can cheer it on. Gary: You said it! (All snails laughed. Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie and Lary in SpongeBob's bedroom that night. Gary is writing his snail journal of what he did on Snellie's date at The Krusty Krab) Today's romantic date was kinda ok though. At first I got a little nervous of what Snellie told me about the snail race. But then I remembered that we were falling in love with each other. Snellie: Wow. I can't beliveve Gary actually remembered to what I said to him. Lary: And SpongeBob helped me becoming a good waitier! Gary: It was kind of nice when SpongeBob told us that Patrick was watching a movie that he ask him to watch. But cost a lot of money. But it was okay. Lary: Well you two had a good romantic date that night didn't ya? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Lary! Gary: Now let's all go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep and SpongeBob was snoring peacefully on his bed as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail Here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It appears that Foofie's owner charles is having a big scoop at the hotel. SpongeBob: Well you better be a lot more careful. There's a guardworm inside the hotel which he doesn't let in snails like you. Gary: Don't you worry about a thing SpongeBob. My snailfriends and I will be extra careful coming here at this hotel room. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Foofie's Big Scoop!!" See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes